SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention concerns a cement and a method of cementing in environments containing temperatures varying from those below freezing (i.e. 32.degree. F) to above 100.degree. F and the like.
The composition of the present invention contains a high-alumina cement, an effective amount of calcium sulfate to prevent strength degradation of the set cement at elevated temperatures, an effective amount of a halide salt to accelerate the rate of setting and prevent the freezing of said composition at temperatures below about 32.degree. F, and sufficient water to form a hydraulic cement slurry which sets to a solid having adequate strength within a period of time which is practical.
In practicing the method of the present invention a cement slurry of the present invention is employed to cement, for example, bore holes and the like in environments wherein temperature fluctuations vary from below freezing (i.e. 32.degree. F) to above about 100.degree. F. The method employs standard cementing equipment and procedures well known in the art.